parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Amber
400Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Scooby Doo * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Dawn (Pokemon) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Misty (Pokemon) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - May (Pokemon) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Iris (Pokemon) * Molly Baker - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Melvin Butler - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Diana - Herself * Queen Beryl - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Kenji Tsukino - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Ikuko Tsukino - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Sammy Tsukino - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Raye's Grandpa - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Jiji - ??? * Catzi (Bad) - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Catzi (Good) - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Avery (Bad) - Miss Grudge (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Avery (Good) - Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) * Bertie (Bad) - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Bertie (Good) - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) * Prisma (Bad) - Domino (Pokemon) * Prisma (Good) - Korrina (Pokemon) * Rubeus - Erol (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Prince - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Sapphire - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Emerald - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Wiseman - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Zirconia - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Sister Maria - Bambi (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Seasons: # Sailor Amber (Season 1) # Sailor Amber (Season 2) # Sailor Amber (Season 3) # Sailor Amber (Season 4) Specials: * Sailor Amber (VIZ) * Sailor Amber Crystal Trivia: * This four show after played Dinosaur King * Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. * The main reason Brittany played Lita is because they both have a ponytail. Gallery: Amber (Scooby Doo).png|Amber as Serena/Sailor Moon Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck as Amy/Sailor Mercury Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Raye/Sailor Mars Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mina/Sailor Venus Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Scooby Doo as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Ikuko Tsukino Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Herself Dixie-1.jpg|Dixie as Haruna Molly Cunningham-0.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Molly Baker Kit Cloudkicker in TaleSpin.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Melvin Butler Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Queen Beryl Flintheart Glomgold.png|Flintheart Glomgold as Jedite Cindy Bear in Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears.jpg|Cindy Bear as Susan Baker Roxie Bear.jpg|Roxie Bear as Morga Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Kenji Tsukino Bianca Beakley's dark secret.jpeg|Bianca Beakley as Zoycite Negaduck in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Negaduck as Malachite Alvin Seville-1.jpg|Alvin Seville as Crane Game Joe Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Donald Duck as Greg Brittany Miller as Nicki Nale.png|Nicki Nale as Peggy Jones Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Chad Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Himself Chrissie.jpg|Chrissie as Queen Serenity Angel.jpg|Angel as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Catzi (Bad) Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png|Zoe Drake as Catzi (Good) Claudia Vorstein.png|Claudia Vorstein as Bertie (Bad) Reese Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Reese as Bertie (Good) Sena.jpg|Sena as Avery (Good) Iris (TV Series).jpg|Iris as Trista/Sailor Pluto Dawn in Pokemon Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey!.jpg|Dawn as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Misty in Kids WB.jpg|Misty as Amara/Sailor Uranus May in On A Wingull & A Prayer.jpg|May as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Carface steals the horn .jpeg|Carface as Zirconia Fat Cat Scared.png|Fat Cat as Tiger's Eye Kismet-0.jpg|Kismet as Fish Eye Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Hawk's Eye Diana.jpg|Diana as Herself Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Bambi as Sister Maria Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|Alvin Smith as Boy at Beach #1 Simon Smith.png|Simon Smith as Boy at Beach #2 Theodore Seville as Theodore Smith in Bigger.png|Theodore Smith as Boy at Beach #3 Sophie-0.jpg|Sophie as Queen Nehelenia Ali in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ali as CeleCele Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:400Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof